Game Show Network (Paradise City)
DuMont(Paradise City) 1954-1977 Prime TV(Paradise City) 1977-1983 1983-1996 1996-2004 G4(Paradise City) 2004-2005 2005-2009 2009-2019 Game Show Network (Paradise City) 2019-Present Programming Current Note: Every anime that airs on Game Show Network Paradise City is the English Dub versions * Video Game News(1989-Present)(Original Series) * VR Adventures(2019-Present)(Original Series) * X-Play(1998-Present)(From G4 U.S.) * Attack on Titan(2014-Present) * The IGN Show(2017-Present) * Star vs The Forces of Evil(2015-Present) * Gravity Falls(2012-Present) * GameInformer This Week(1991-Present)(Original Series) * Kim Possible(2002-2008: 2011-Present) * Polaris: Player Select(2017-Present) * The Legend of Korra(2012-Present) * Avatar: The Last Airbender(2005-2010: 2012-Present) * She-Ra and the Princesses of Power(2018-Present) * Ben 10(2005)(2005-2011: 2015-Present) * Ben 10: Alien Force(2008-2014: 2016-Present) * Filter(2002-Present)(From G4 U.S.) * Boruto: Naruto Next Generations(2018-Present) * Samurai Jack(2001-2005: 2009-2012: 2017-Present) * Arena(2002-2004: 2006-2007: 2010-2014: 2016-Present)(From G4 U.S.) * Fairy Tail(2011-Present) * Cash Cab(2006-2014: 2017-Present) * 25 Words or Less(2019-Present) * America Says(2019-Present) * Family Feud(1976-1997: 1999-Present) * Wheel of Fortune(1975-Present) * The Joker's Wild(1972-1986: 1990-1991: 1999-2000: 2017-Present) * Jeopardy!(1964-1975: 1978-1980: 1984-Present) * Funny You Should Ask(2017-Present) * Gamers Championship(2019-Present)(Original Series) * NHL on DuMont/Prime TV/G4/Game Show Network(1960-Present)(Original Series) Upcoming * Moneyplooza(January 2020)(Original Series) * FoodFight(Fall 2020)(Original Series) * Challenge TV(April 2020)(Original Series) * Game Central(April 2020)(Original Series) Former * He-Man & The Masters of The Universe(1983)(1983-1987: 1990-1992) * She-Ra: Princess of Power(1985-1987: 1991-1992) * The New Adventures of He-Man(1990-1991) * Who Wants to be a Millionaire(2002-2019)(Moved from ABC(Paradise City)) * He-Man & The Masters of The Universe(2002)(2002-2004: 2005-2006) * Hurl!(2008-2009: 2010)(From G4 U.S.) * Family Fortunes(UK's Version of Family Feud)(1980-1996: 2002-2006)(Moved to/from VH1 Games & Sports Paradise City(Now Known As Game Show Network 2(Paradise City)) * Icons(2002-2007)(From G4 U.S.) * Parker Plays(2017-2019) * G4 Underground(2009-2010)(From G4 U.S.) * Cheat!(2002-2009: 2011-2014: 2017)(From G4 U.S.) * Players(2002-2004: 2007-2008)(From G4 U.S.) * G4tv.com(2002-2005)(From G4 U.S.) * Jep!(Kids version of Jeopardy!)(1998-2001) * Wheel 2000(Kids version of Wheel of Fortune)(1997-2001) * Xtreme Gaming(1997-2004)(Original Series) * InuYasha(2002-2013) * My Hero Academia(2018-2019)(Moved to Toonami(Paradise City)) * Boxing from Eastern Parkway(1954-1960)(From DuMont U.S.) * Adventure Playhouse(1954)(From DuMont U.S.) * Rapping Tha Top 10 Countdown(1985-1992: 1998-2001)(Original Series) * Russian Roulette(2002-2003: 2005-2006) * Bingo America(2008-2009) * Boxing from Jamaica Arena(1954-1956)(From DuMont U.S.) * Music Top 10 Countdown(1964-1971)(Original Series) * Music Top 20 Countdown(1971-1979)(Original Series) * WCG Ultimate Gamer(2009-2011) * The Bigelow Theatre(1954-1955)(From DuMont U.S.) * Boxing from St. Nicholas Arena(1954-1956: 1959-1961)(From DuMont U.S.(Originally aired on NBC U.S.)) * Cash & Carry(1957-1960: 1963-1966)(From DuMont U.S.) * Concert Tonight(1954-1957)(From DuMont U.S.) * Behind The Video(1972-1990)(Original Series) * DuMont Evening News(1954-1955(From DuMont U.S.): 1958-1974(Original Series)) * Prime TV/G4 Nightly News(1979-2006)(Original Series) * Pulse(2002-2005)(From G4 U.S.) * Captain Video(1954-1957)(From DuMont U.S.) * Web Soup(2009-2011: 2013-2014)(From G4 U.S.) * Prime TV Tonight(1983-1994)(Original Series) * Game Makers(2003-2008)(From G4 U.S.) * Money Makers(1965-1968)(Original Series) * NY Daily News Tonight(1956-1998)(Original Series) * Racing Television(1955-1962)(Original Series) * NBA on Prime TV/G4(1983-2007)(Original Series) * Hollywood Preview(1955-1956)(From DuMont U.S.) * NFL on DuMont(1954-1955)(From DuMont U.S.) * NFL on Prime TV/G4(1977-1993: 1998-2006)(Original Series) * Nintendo Power Weekly(1990-2012)(Original Series) * Life Begins at Eighty(1954-1960)(From DuMont U.S.) * One Minute Please(1954-1955: 1962-1963)(From DuMont U.S.) * Wrestling from Marigold(1954-1966)(From DuMont U.S.) * Studio 57(1954-1956)(From DuMont U.S.) * Trivia Trap(1985) * Trash or Treasure/Treasure Hunt(1961-1965)(From DuMont U.S.) * Baggage(2010-2016) * The Challengers(1990-1991) * GamePro TV(1990-1991: 1998-1999) * Ilona Massey Show(1954-1955)(From DuMont U.S.) * Opera Cameos(1954-1963)(From DuMont U.S.) * The $10,000 Pyramid(1975-1977: 1980-1981) * The $20,000 Pyramid(1977-1983: 1986-1989) * The $25,000 Pyramid(1977-2003) * The (New) $25,000 Pyramid(1982-2005) * The $50,000 Pyramid(1981) * The $100,000 Pyramid(1985-1989: 1991-1994) * Pyramid(2002-2015) * The Pyramid(2012-2015) * Anything You Can Do(1971-1974) * American Gladiators(Original)(1989-1996: 1997-1999) * American Gladiators(Revival)(2008) * Beat The Clock(1957-1966: 1969-1974: 1977: 1979-1981: 2002-2003) * Beat The Geeks(2001-2002) * Blockbusters(1986-1991: 1995-1997) * Broke Ass Game Show(2015-2016) * Chain Reaction(1986-1992: 1999-2002: 2006-2007: 2008-2010) * Celebrity Name Game(2014-2018) * Concentration(1958-1978: 1980-1982) * Classic Concentration(1987-1991: 1993) * Merv Griffin's Crosswords(2007-2008) * Temptation(2007-2008: 2014-2015) * Gambit(1977-1985) * Gameshow Marathon(USA)(2006) * Hole in the Wall(2008-2012) * Hollywood Squares(1966-1991: 1998-2006) * Match Game-Hollywood Squares Hour(1983-1984: 1988-1990) * SEGA (Genesis/Saturn) Challenge(1993-1997)(Original Series) * SEGA Visions TV(1990-1995)(Original Series) * Nintendo Challenge(1988-1992)(Original Series) * Super Nintendo Challenge(1991-1996)(Original Series) * Nintendo Challenge 64(1996-2003)(Original Series) * GameCube Challenge(2001-2007)(Original Series) * Wii Challenge(2006-2012)(Original Series) * Tips & Tricks(1995-2007)(Original Series) * Let's Make a Deal(1971-1990) * Match Game(1963-1970: 1973-1986: 1998-1999) * Match Game PM(1975-1981: 1984-1985) * Atari Magazine(1982-1984)(Original Series) * GameWeek TV(1995-2002)(Original Series) * Xbox Nightly News(2001-2017)(Original Series) * Playstation Nightly News(1997-2012)(Original Series) * Electro Top 10(1989-1993)(Original Series) * Monopoly Millionaires' Club(2015-2017) * Password(1961-1977) * Password Plus(1979-1982: 1985-1987) * Hot Potato(1984-1985) * Super Password(1984-2011) * Play2Win(2006-2007) * Russian Roulette(2002-2003: 2005) * Sale of The Century(1969-1975: 1979-1982: 1983-1993) * Second Chance(1977-1978: 1980-1981) * Press Your Luck(1983-1986: 1992-1993) * Whammy! The All New Press Your Luck(2002-2007) * Shop 'Til You Drop(1991-2006: 2008-2009) * Street Smarts(2000-2006) * Trivial Pursuit: America Plays(2008-2009) * Wipeout(2008-2017) * Paradise City News(1954-1972: 1986-1991)(Original Series) * The Challengers(1990-1991: 1993-1995) * Cram(2003-2004) * The $5,000 Deal or No Deal(1963-1968: 1969-1970)(Original Series) * The $10,000 Deal or No Deal(1968-1974)(Original Series) * The $15,000 Deal or No Deal(1973-1977)(Original Series) * The $20,000 Deal or No Deal(1977-1981)(Original Series) * The $25,000 Deal or No Deal(1980-1989: 2000-2001)(Original Series) * The $30,000 Deal or No Deal(1987-1988)(Original Series) * The $40,000 Deal or No Deal(1988-1992)(Original Series) * The $50,000 Deal or No Deal(1991-1995: 2001-2002)(Original Series) * The $75,000 Deal or No Deal(1995-1997)(Original Series) * The $100,000 Deal or No Deal(1997-2003)(Original Series) * The Cheap Show(1978-1979) * Born Lucky(1993-1997) * Get Busted!(1972-1983)(Original Series) * Viral Videos(1989-1994)(Original Series) * America's Most Talented Kid(2003-2005) * Weakest Link(2001-2006) * NFL Films Game of The Week(1965-2007(From Syndication, NFL Network, & Ion)/2008-2010(Original Series)) * Religious Television(1970-1978)(Original Series) * The 700 Club(1966-1988) * Paradise City Church of God(1967-1971)(Original Series) * Church News(1964-1968)(Original Series) * Public Affairs(1964-1985)(Original Series) * Faith of God(1979-1982)(Original Series) * CBN News on Prime TV(1976-1988)(Original Series)